onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix
*Henry Mills *Loretta *Neal Cassidy † *Neal's Manager *Nurse |visitors = |firstmention = The Thing You Love Most |firstappearance = Tallahassee |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke}} Phoenix, Arizona is a Land Without Magic location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixth episode of the second season. History Sometime during her pregnancy, Emma decides to give the baby up in a closed adoption. She gives birth as a clock strikes 8:15 and the lights flicker as the child is born. The doctor informs Emma that the baby is a boy, and offers him to her, imploring her to change her mind. Emma refuses, believing she simply isn't fit to be a mother. . As the doctor takes the child away, Emma cries. After being given up by Emma, the baby is placed in the care of an adoption agency. He is placed with a family in Boston, but the adoption falls through at the last minute and the boy is put up for adoption again. Sidney Glass speaks with the agency and finds out what happened, and informs Regina, who is looking to adopt a child. Sometime after her prison term has ended, Emma steals from two convenience stores in Phoenix and is arrested. A bail bonds agent named Cleo Fox provides the funds necessary to release Emma from jail, but Emma skips bail and runs away before the trial. In 2009, Cleo tracks Emma down in Maine and apprehends her, intending to bring her back to Phoenix. Emma makes a deal with Cleo where she promises to go quietly to Phoenix if Cleo will help her find more information on her birth parents. However, when the search fails to desired results, Cleo tries to convince Emma to come back with her to Phoenix to start again and start building a new life after Emma has served her sentence. Cleo states that they are going back to Phoenix tomorrow. However, she is killed in an accident before she can follow through with the plan. }} }} }} Trivia |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *A clock in the prison hospital shows Henry is born at 8:15.File:301BreatheAway.png 8 and 15 are recurring number on ABC's Lost. *The number 23 is seen over Emma's bed in the prison hospital.File:311Wait.png 23 is the fifth of the Lost numbers. |-|Other Notes= ''Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale *Emma recalls the last days before the childbirth and being "holed up in a dusty jail cell" with "not a soul to help her".Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale, Odette Beane, New York, Hyperion, p. 9 *Emma recalls after she gave birth to Henry, she was only allowed to hold him for a moment ("a warm, soft, crying thing who'd looked up at her with cloudy eyes") before the nurse pulled him away from her.Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale, Odette Beane, New York, Hyperion, p. 19 *In "The Price of Gold", Regina only notes the longest place Emma stayed in is Tallahassee. In the book, she counts off Phoenix, Nashville, Tallahassee and Boston when confronting Emma about her habitual past of moving around constantly.'Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale, Odette Beane, New York, Hyperion, p. 88 Appearances }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ---- Category:Land Without Magic Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations